Welcome to Paradise
by SonoIoLaBellissima
Summary: This story was previously up by my friend Lauren! I have taken it over for her because she was in a rut with this story and couldn't write it anymore. It's a good story so please read!
1. Chapter 1

1**Chapter 1: Love Birds**

Bradin fell down onto his bed, he was so exhausted from his date with Sarah. They had gone to a restaurant for a romantic dinner and then headed to the beach. Once again, Sarah did something really wild and dangerous almost killing them. But Bradin still hung around with her anyways... Something about her made him go crazy. Besides, he liked being able to have fun without caring.

His heart raced, just thinking about the night they had just made his heart race. _God she's one awesome girl... I love her. _Bradin smiled then drifted into a peaceful sleep.

He woke up the next morning to the smell of his Aunt Ava cooking in the kitchen. His stomach forced him to get up and get something to eat. He got up and headed to the kitchen and when he walked in he sat at the table and Ava set a plate in front of him with the pancakes she had made. After eating he got dressed and headed to the pier to meet Sarah. She had called this morning while he was sleeping, asking him to meet her there. She had said it was important.

Bradin searched around, trying to find her. Once he did he ran over to her, greeting her with a passionate kiss.

"Hey baby. What's up?" Bradin said to her in a sexy tone.

She grabbed his hand, "C'mere, let's go for a walk." She pulled him after her. Bradin followed close behind her.

Once they reached the beach and were far away from everyone Sarah stopped. She turned around to face him. She planted a kiss on his lips. "Bradin, we need to talk." Bradin's stomach dropped, they were the four worst words in a sentence together. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad," she said noticing Bradin's reaction to the sentence. Bradin eased up.

"Well, what's up?"

"Well," she sat down. Bradin did the same. "We've been dating a while and... I'm really, really in love with you and... I think we should take our relationship to the next level. I'm tired of just dating... I want more Bradin and I know you do too."

Bradin's face lit up. "Oh my god!" He kissed her, he was so happy he didn't know what to do. "Sarah! I love you!" He kissed her again.

"Well, I'm glad you feel the same way." she smiled.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this. I thought you weren't ready so I didn't want to rush things. I tend to do that a lot. That's what happened with my last girlfriend... I rushed her into things and she broke up with me."

"Her loss... I'm glad she did though or-" Sarah was cut off as Bradin kissed her and laid her down into the sand as he started to make out with her.

Bradin and Sarah had been so busy making out that they hadn't noticed people approaching them.

"Get a room Bradin!" somebody said.

Bradin looked up to see his sister Nikki and her friend Cameron standing right above them.

"Hey guys," Bradin said as he got off of Sarah. "You caught us in the moment sorry."

"Next time could you guys get a room though? It'd be appreciated." Cameron said as he smiled.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Sarah asked Nikki and Cameron.

"Uh..." Nikki looked at Cameron. "We were just going to go for a walk on the beach just to talk and enjoy the view." Nikki and Cameron smiled at them.

Bradin looked at them suspiciously. _Should I trust them? They've gotten awfully close with one another. A little too close. _Bradin fought with himself for a little while, before deciding to let the two go.

"Well that's all it better be. You be easy with her, got it Cameron? I don't want her coming back not a virgin." Bradin said. Cameron looked at him... It took him a sec. to figure out what Bradin meant.

"That wasn't really what we had in mind, but I'll keep it in mind." Cameron said with a reassuring tone.

"Well you two have fun!" Sarah sweetly said. She turned to Bradin, "And you!... You're coming with me..." she said very seductively. She pulled Bradin after her and they ran off.

"Well, I can't imagine what they'll be doing," Nikki said almost creeped out at the thought of it.

"Aww, they're just having some fun! They're in love let 'em be. What if that were us going off... would you want him saying that about us?" Cameron said looking at Nikki.

"Well..." She stared into Cameron's eyes. She new he was right; those eyes always seemed to make her feel that way. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" Cameron asked a bit confused.

"That look! You always make that look that makes me believe you! I always fall for it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Cameron said. He smiled.

She punched him in the stomach playfully.

"Now you did it Westerly!" Cameron said starting to run after Nikki as she ran off.

Nikki screamed as she looked over her shoulder and saw Cameron catching up to her quickly. She ran as fast as she could. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Cameron collapse onto the beach. She stopped and walked over to him. Once she was near him, he grabbed her ankle and pulled her down to the sand. Cameron pinned her to the ground she called it truce. He got off of her and laid beside her


	2. chapter 2

1**Chapter 2: Love and Apologizing**

"Sarah, where are we going?" Bradin yelled after Sarah.

She stopped dead on the spot. She walked behind Bradin and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Sarah wh-"

"Shhh... You'll see, trust me."

Bradin sighed, she was obviously going to bring him somewhere and they were going to do something insane. Bradin let her lead him to wherever she was taking him anyway. After walking for a little while, they were off the sandy beach.

"Sarah, where are we going?" Bradin asked, a little scared to where she could possibly be taking him.

"My god you're impatient, baby. Just wait and see, don't get so paranoid." Sarah said sweetly. "We're almost there..."

After a few more steps they stopped and stepped inside somewhere. Sarah shut a door behind them and started kissing him as she lead him up the stairs with his eyes still covered. They went up the stairs and went into another room, Sarah uncovered Bradin's eyes while she kissed him. She pushed Bradin onto the bed and quickly shut the door and jumped on top of him.

"Cameron you idiot you scared me! That's not funny!" Nikki yelled at Cameron who was in hysterics next to her.

"Hahaha, you should have seen the look on your face when I grabbed you! That was hilarious!" Cameron laughed.

They both laid there and panted a bit. Nikki smiled. She always had a great time with him. He was always so sweet and nice to her. She loved him, but she just couldn't tell him that...They were just friends... but they had gotten very close since they met each other. Nikki fought with herself as to tell him or not.

Cameron rolled onto his side to face Nikki and propped himself up on his hand. He stared at Nikki. _She's so beautiful. I always have fun with Nikki; she always makes me feel great. I really wish I could tell her how I feel... But I don't want to scare her away. _Cameron thought to himself. He smiled. Just thinking about her, let alone being with her, always made him smile.

Nikki noticed Cameron looking at her with a dazed kind of look. "What is it Cam? Why you looking at me like that?"

Cameron snapped back to reality. "O-oh! Sorry! I was just thinking about something, that's all." He sweetly smiled at her. They stared at each other for a moment... Cameron started leaning over towards Nikki... They both shut their eyes... Their lips were inches apart...

"Hey Cam!" a girls cheerful voice said. "Nikki..." she said in a almost disgusted tone.

Nikki and Cameron looked up quickly as if nothing had happened.

"Oh hey Amber," Cameron said trying to act like nothing happened. "Nik, this is Amber...You remember her don't you?"

Nikki forced herself to smile, how could she forget Amber? She was always such a bitch to her whenever they were near each other. "Yeah, of course I do" Nikki said in the same tone Amber just had with her.

Amber made a face at her. "So Cam, me and a couple of friends were going to the movies... you want to come?" She said as she looked at Nikki with a really bitchy look.

"No Amber, maybe later... I'm hanging out with Nikki today" Cameron turned and smiled at Nikki then turned back to Amber. Nikki made the same bitchy look at Amber that she just made.

"Maybe some other time then Amber. Bye Amber" Nikki said in a poisonous cheery voice.

Amber snickered then leaned over and kissed Cameron. "Then I'll see you after your done with her." She signaled a look at Nikki. Cameron stood up.

"Amber can I talk to you for a second over there?" Cameron said practically yelled with a very angry tone.

Nikki's heart felt like it was being squeezed. "Y-you know what Cam... I just remembered I have to do something anyway, you go have fun. I'll see ya later." Nikki said as she ran off further down the beach.

"Wait Nikki!" Cameron yelled after Nikki. He turned to Amber who had an evil expression on her face.

"Well now that, that bitch has left you...we can go hang out." Amber said as she inched over to Cameron who was ready to run after Nikki.

He pushed her away in disgust. "Listen to me Amber... You're not my girlfriend, face it! I like Nikki now, stay the hell away from us! I don't like you anymore you bitch!" Cameron yelled.

"Listen Cam, we can just talk about this… You're upset. Maybe some ice cream will cheer you up."

"No! You stay the hell away from me Amber! And Nikki!" Cameron yelled, then he rushed off in the direction that Nikki had run off in.

Bradin rolled over and got Sarah under him. They kept kissing, getting more passionate as the time passed. Bradin slide his hands all over her body. Sarah slide her hands down his back until she got to his belt. She slid her hands to the front of him. Bradin grabbed her hand.

"Wait Sarah, I don't have any protection!" Bradin said.

"I don't care… let's do it" Sarah said seductively.

Bradin sighed, "If you say so."

And with that, they had sex... After an hour or so Bradin rolled off the top of Sarah completely exhausted. "That...was...amazing!" Bradin managed to say.

"What did I tell you?" Sarah said and then added, "Protection who needs it?"

Bradin turned to Sarah, "I love you"

"I love you too"

Bradin leaned over and kissed her. Then they got up and got dressed and headed to the pier to go get something to eat.

Nikki ran down the beach, tears streaming from her eyes. She collapsed onto the sand and cried. She grabbed her legs and placed her head on them. _How could he do that to me? Amber's such a bitch! I hate her and Cameron!_ Nikki cried harder, she couldn't believe what had just happened. Cameron didn't do anything to stop her… Nor did he do anything afterward, just 'Can I talk to you for a second over there' Nothing. No 'get the hell outta here' or 'what was that for'. Nothing… Just 'can I talk to you.' How could she have fallen for him! Nikki sobbed more.

Cameron frantically ran down the beach looking for Nikki. He stopped for a second to catch his breath. He looked up and saw Nikki sitting on the beach. He ran over to her. "Nikki!"

Nikki looked up and saw Cameron. She immediately got up and ran off.

"Nikki, Nikki stop!" Cameron yelled after her.

"Leave me alone!" Nikki yelled not even stopping or looking back. She ran for her house.

"Nikki please!" Cameron yelled.

Nikki picked up speed and raced off the beach and up to the door. She ran inside and slammed the door behind her and ran straight up to her room.

Cameron finally reached the house and went inside, not caring if he was intruding and went up to Nikki's room. He walked up the stairs, when he got to her room the door was shut. He grabbed the handle and turned it and threw the door open. Nikki was sitting on the bed.

"Get out of her Cameron! I don't want to talk to you" Nikki yelled. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at Cameron. "Get out!"

Cameron caught the pillow. "Nikki please"

"No! Get out! I'm not talking to you! Out!"

Cameron was getting really mad at her; she was acting like a baby. He threw the pillow back at Nikki really hard. So hard that when it hit her she fell backwards. Cameron shut the door behind him and locked it. He walked over to her. Nikki was about to get up and run for it but Cameron got on top of her and pinned her to the bed.

"Get off!" Nikki yelled, afraid of what Cameron was gonna do to her.

"I will if you listen to me..." Cameron said calmly.

"Get off!" Nikki started squirming around.

Cameron pinned her down harder. "Nikki, listen to me..."

"Fine! Just get off, you're hurting me!" Nikki whined.

Cameron got off of her. Nikki hit him with another pillow and shoved him as she made another run for it. Cameron quickly grabbed her and pinned her to the floor. Nikki started crying again, Cameron was really scaring her. She had never had him act this aggressive with her before... Plus, she was already upset with him as it was. Cameron noticed her crying and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Nikki, can you just listen to me, please... I'm begging you.' Cameron looked at her in the eyes.

Nikki sniffed, "Fine..."

"You're not gonna run this time right?"

Nikki shook her head, still tearing. Cameron got off of her again, but this time held onto her. She sat up and he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry about what Amber did today," Cameron said, still hugging Nikki. "She's just jealous that I found somebody else and replaced her. She can't help it... I was so mad at her when she did it because I knew how much it hurt you... I'm so sorry." Cameron hugged Nikki tighter. Nikki hugged him back.

They sat there a few moments hugging each other. They broke apart with Cameron's shirt soaked and Nikki a snotty wreak. Cameron got up and got her a tissue. He cleaned up her face and wiped her tears away. He smiled.

"Was that so hard?" Cameron sweetly asked Nikki.

She shook her head. Cameron looked at Nikki and she looked at him... Cameron leaned over and kissed Nikki on the lips. "I'm really sorry... Can you please forgive me?"

Nikki smiled and nodded then hugged him again. "Eww, Cameron... Your shirts all wet!"

He laughed, "That's cuz you cried all over it! You shirt soaker."

Nikki laughed. "I'm sorry Cameron, let me go get you a new one."

"No, it'll dry. I'm fine." Cameron smiled. Nikki just looked at him. They stood up and hugged each other again.

"So now that we have that settled, I said I was spending the day with you so what do you want to go do?"

Nikki shrugged, "Anything... Just as long as we don't see you know who."

"That's great, let's go!" Cameron said with a huge smile on his face.


	3. Authors Note!

Sorry about not being able to update. I'm doing home schooling and it's very tough so I'm trying my best to keep my grades up and all I do is study, study, study. I promise I'm going to try my hardest I've kind of got writers block on writing certain things. If anyone would like to help by giving me ideas please let me know. You will get full credit! Let me know also if there's anything you want to see in the story!

Thanks for your guys support I really appreciate it I hope you continue to read my stories!

Loven'stars and thanks to everyone who continues to read my stories and those who have already read what's up!

SonoIoLabellissima!


	4. Another Author's Note! Sorry!

Hey Guys Sorry I can't update right now my computer crashed so I don't have access to my stories right now. I'm only able to post this because I'm on my sister's lap top. Anyways I'm working on getting a new one because the other one can't be fixed. So anyways I'll let you know when I can get to it just bare with me.


End file.
